We're Not Dating
by Diana Raven
Summary: Tim Drake-Wayne and Connor Kent are not dating. Unless, y'know, they are.


**Betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears**

 **Lets pretend that Nu52 never happened and that Kon and Tim and both happy and have been friends since Young Justice, okay?**

 **Featuring: The Batfamily's inability to let anything go**

 **Guest Starring:** **Duke's ignorance in the Superhero world (he's new guys, sorry...), and Damian's unhealthy obsession with Ma Kent's pies**

 **This is also my first TimKon so... tell me what you think! (I guess).**

 **XOX**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off Kon." Tim said with a grin as he slipped from Superboy's arms. Feet were firmly on the ground again and he was outside the ground entrance to the Cave. It was a tunnel some miles away that led into an underground labyrinth. Only the Bats knew how to navigate their way through them. "Wanna come back to the Manor with me?"

Kon smiled. "Fine. But only if I get to carry you there."

"Kon, you carried me this far! I swear I'm fine!" Tim objected, ignoring the burning in his limbs and the way his eyes drooped at just the mention of less physical exertion.

"You're exhausted Tim. Let me carry you."

Tim sighed. "Fine." Kon swooped him up in a _whoosh_ , bridal style. The clone's blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You like carrying me like this, don't you?"

Kon laughed as he entered the tunnel. "What gave it away?" A spit curl that Kon usually tried to hide slipped down his face when he talked.

"Left." Kon turned left. Tim ignored the urge to burrow himself into Kon's very warm chest (why were Kryptonians always so warm?).

"Tim, which way?"

"Huh?"

"Which way?" Kon asked, nudging his head to the fork in the labyrinth.

"Oh. Right." And so they passed through the maze. Tim seemed to blink and they were in the Batcave, Tim was exchanging hands.

"He'll probably call in the morning," soft voices. Tim must have fallen asleep.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Have a good flight back, Mister Kent."

Tim struggled from Alfred's grasp but he could tell from the sudden blast of air that Kon was already gone. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yes, Master Timothy. That nice young man of yours used his super-hearing to find his way through the maze. A smart one, that boy. I approve."

"Approve of what?"

"Your relationship, Master Timothy. Now, would you like me to start a bath while you tie up loose ends? Or shall we go straight to your room? Your pajamas are-"

"Alfred," Tim frowned, "Kon and I aren't dating."

Alfred looked shocked. He covered the emotion up quickly though (huh, so _that_ 's where Bruce got his poker face from). "My apologies, sir. Now, a bath or bed?"

* * *

" _Tim, when will you stop messing with Damian?_ " Babs asked through the comm in Tim's ear.

"When it stops being funny." Tim responded cheerfully.

"Tim, _you know that remotely changing the temperature of the showers in Titans' Tower affects more than just Damian, right…?_ "

"Yeah, so?"

" _It affects Kori and Raven. Would you like to get into a fight with either of them?_ "

Tim paused as he watched Raven hiss and explode the showerhead at the sudden change in temperature. Pieces of metal and water rained down, Raven shielded herself with her magic. The black magic bubble dissipated and Raven looked at the damage she'd wrought. She looked a little concerned with what she had done, it didn't seem to have been purposeful. "I'll change it back right now."

" _Good boy._ "

Tim switched security cameras and looked through them, not quite sure what he was looking for. " _Still looking through the Tower's cameras?_ "

Tim flinched. Sometimes Barbara Gordon was _too_ good. "Maybe…"

" _Looking for_ Kon?"

Tim flinched again, only this time it was because he realized that she was right. He'd stopped flipping through them, landing on the Training Room. Inside Kon danced with practice-bots, he was sweating and his black shirt stuck to his skin. His very well sculpted- "No." Tim replied. But the silence had been too long so Babs just laughed in Tim's ear. Tim blushed, thankful the red-head couldn't see it.

" _I guess it's less creepy because he's your boyfriend, but-_ "

"We're not dating, Babs."

" _Uh-huh. Sure ya aren't._ "

"We're not. You know, as Oracle I'd expect you to have accurate information."

" _Tim and Ko-on sitting in a tree,_ "

"You're as mature as Dick."

There was a pause. " _Oh my god. I think I've been hanging around him too long_."

"Duh."

There was a pause. Kon punched one of the bots on the screen and it grabbed the corner of his t-shirt, ripping it off of him. Kon frowned and moved his mouth. Tim recognized the words well, _that was my favorite shirt_. Kon tensed his muscles, preparing to attack. His abs rippled and his biceps clenched. There was a crackle in his ear.

" _Tim, stop stalking your not-boyfriend._ "

* * *

"You know, I wish I was dating a Super. The sex must be incredible." Jason said loudly as he lounged. Dick raised an eyebrow before lowering his magazine. Damian ignored them while he continued his balancing training. Tim just turned a page in his book, maybe if he didn't engage this conversation would end at this very moment.

"Kara's your age." But apparently Tim could never get his way.

"Kara?" Jason made a disgusted face and took a swing from a silver flask. How he got that past Alfred, Tim had no idea. "But she's like a… I don't know… she's like Superman's _cousin_."

"Yes. Exactly like." Tim couldn't help himself. Jason gave him a _look_.

 _Oh no. Here is comes._ "Hey Tim, you and the clone seem pretty tight. What do you think?"

"We're _not_ dating."

"Never said you were." Jason grinned. "But saying you're not so adamantly means you obviously you _are_."

"That logic is flawed, Todd." Damian said as he returned to his feet, gracefully. He cracked his knuckles and took a sip from his ice cold water that was on the coffee table. Wait a second, was Damian on Tim's side? "However, I do concur that Drake is lying."

Of course he wasn't. "Still not dating Conner."

"The clone is an unsuitable partner for one of Father's protégés anyway." Damian mumbled.

Dick gasped mockingly. "Damian! Are you finally accepting that Tim's a Bat?"

"Drake has always been a _Bat_ , Grayson. I simply disagree with my father's decision to let him be."

Oh good, they'd already moved on. Tim flipped a page in his book. "Dick! I think we've been bamboozled! Distracted by the Little Shit-"

"Jason…"

"-aki Mushroom!"

Or Tim could just be wrong about _everything_ today.

 _Hmmm…_ _My brothers will never let this go._ Tim decided. "C'mon Timbo, fill us in!"

 _Damn it!_ It was official. The universe hated him.

"Kon and I aren't dating. There is nothing to fill you in on."

"Sex doesn't mean dating." Jason said, waggling his eyebrows.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Not having sex with him either."

"Seriously?" Dick asked. "But you two are always together and you take him out to lunch and he brings you pie-"

"Can't two guys just be friends?" Tim asked, cheeks heated. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. His brothers were insane, even if he felt that way about Connor—which he didn't!—Connor would never feel the same way. Connor was straight. End of discussion.

"Not when the two guys are you and Superboy." Dick grinned wolfishly.

"This conversation is asinine and pointless. Goodbye." Damian said rolling his eyes.

"Damian has a super-friend! Pick on him!" Tim cried. Robin scowled at his predecessor.

"Nah, you're more interesting right now." Jason argued. "So? Do we have to give you protection? Make you sit through Bruce's The Talk?"

Dick gasped. "You wouldn't submit him to that! He's just a boy, Jay!"

Tim glared at his brothers. "I'm leaving."

"Don't forget to call your lover boy to wish him Good Night!" Dick called from the sofa.

"We'll keep away from your room so you two can be as loud as you want!" Jason added.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

* * *

"You can come over but you have to bring Ma's pies." Tim said to the screen.

Kon laughed from the other side of the skype call. " _You only love me for Ma's pies_."

"Yep." Tim popped the 'p'.

The image of Kon lagged on Tim's computer. Tim sighed as he missed what Kon said next. "Sorry, what? You lagged."

" _I said, if I were to bring pies, how many would it take for you to let me in_?"

"Well, let's see. _If_ you were to bring pies then you would need at least one for each member of the family, plus an extra one for Damian."

" _The little monster really likes them doesn't he_?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he married them."

Kon laughed. " _There isn't much Ma takes issue with, but a man marrying her pie might make her uncomfortable_." Tim snorted. " _So… what's that? Like twenty pies_?"

"Twenty? More like…" Tim counted on his fingers. "Ten."

" _Oh, only ten._ " Kon grinned. His blue eyes twinkled and black hair fell in front of his eyes. He brushed it away and shifted positions so that he was on his stomach, his legs kicked at the air absently. " _Anything going on in Gotham recently_?"

"Not really. Just the usual."

" _Kon! Kon can you help Pa with the tractor? It's broken again!_ " Ma called from off screen.

" _Yeah, Ma! I'll be right there!_ " Kon shouted. The Kryptonian turned back to his laptop screen. " _I'll call you back._ "

"Okay. Have fun."

Kon grinned again and hung up.

"Tim?"

Tim jumped and turned around. Cass stood in the door, a confused look on her face. "Oh. Hey Cass."

"Who was that?"

"Kon." Cass had a blank look on her face. "Superboy."

"Oh. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Interrupting."

"You aren't interrupting. Kon had to go anyway."

"Oh. Okay."

Cass stayed in the doorway. Tim frowned, unsure what she wanted. He opened his mouth to ask but Cass cut him off. "Are you gay?" She asked.

"What?"

"Are you gay?" She repeated.

"Um… no. Why do you ask?" Personal questions weren't really Cass's usual inquiries.

Cass shrugged. "Just wondering."

"What… gave you the impression I was?" Tim asked. He wasn't bothered by the question but he wasn't quite sure what led Cass to that conclusion.

"Your boyfriend."

"My boy-" Oh. _Oh._ "Cass, Kon and I aren't dating."

Cass frowned. "But Dick said…"

"Dick is wrong. We're not dating."

"Oh." Cass considered this fact for a second before shrugging again. "Okay. Dinner."

"W-what?"

"Alfred made dinner."

Tim blinked. "He does that a lot."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Dinner is _now_."

Right. Of course. That's why she came upstairs. "Oh. Right."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Coming?"

Tim shook his head. "Oh. Right. Let's go then." Tim said as the two of them left his room.

"So… not dating."

"Nope."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm, what?"

"Hmm Superboy."

"We're not dating, Cass." They had reached downstairs.

"You'd be a good couple." Cass said offhandedly.

"We're _not_ dating."

"You would be." Cass seemed to have decided that this was the end of their conversation because she sat next to Steph, grabbed a bowl of something, (potatoes? Maybe?), and began eating without another word to Tim.

* * *

Kon roared. He punched through the spaceship whose lasers were attacking Gotham City, Cass swooped in and helped. There was a boom and Cass flipped away from the ship. Tim grimaced as Steph helped him sit up. He'd broken his leg and Steph had a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle, so the two of them sat out. Kon punched the ship again, his super strength rippled through the ship. Smoke spewed from a break in the ship and then Superman arrived. In a blur of blue and red he grabbed the edge of the spaceship and hurled it upwards—out of the atmosphere.

Kon zipped over to Tim and Steph. "You okay?" He asked.

Tim nodded. "Go help Superman."

Kon grinned before flying away. "Raincheck."

"Raincheck? Raincheck on what?" Steph asked.

"Kon and I were going to go see the new Wendy movie, but aliens attacked so…"

"Ah." Steph took a deep breath before pulling herself to her feet. She winced as she pushed her shoulder back into place. "The Wendy anniversary movie? Just the two of you?"

"Yeah. Bart was never obsessed with the show and Cassie had already seen it, but I thought it'd be fun."

"So it was a date."

"Kon and I aren't dating!"

"Tim, that's clearly a date."

"Clearly is not."

"Tim. You and someone you have a close emotional relationship go out to a movie, just the two of you. And let me guess, you were going to pay."

"Well, yeah. Bruce is rich and Connor's… not."

Steph helped pull Tim to his feet. Tim raised his broken leg and put his arm around Steph. "It's so a date."

"It's not a date Steph."

"As someone who has dated you, I believe I can firmly say it's a date."

Tim glared at her. "Not a date."

"Whatever you say, Tim. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Tim, can we talk for a second?" Bruce asked. He leaned back in his black leather swivel chair (the thing was damn comfortable). His elbows rested on the armrests and his fingers clasped together. The cowl was off his face but he was still in his Batman uniform.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Tim asked. He took off his Red Robin top and put it back in its glass case. The younger man grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over his head.

"You know I am very strict about following rules."

"You? _Really?_ No!"

"Sarcasm does not become you, Drake." Damian snapped as he pulled on pajama pants. He grimaced as he straightened; a bad guy had gotten the drop on him during patrol. It had been pretty funny.

"Well, nothing becomes _you_ Damian."

"Boys…" Bruce warned. "Damian, go upstairs and get into bed. Tim, come here." Damian stuck his tongue out at his brother before doing what his father said. "As I was saying, you know how strict I am about following rules."

"Yes."

"You also know that I keep a stock of kryptonite weapons."

"This is about Kon, isn't it?"

"Tim, he's a great kid. But…"

"But he's a meta. And no metas in your city."

Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry, Tim. I know you and Connor are together but his constant-"

"Together?" _For god's sakes_! "Dick got to you too? Jesus. We're not dating, Bruce!"

"You're not?" Bruce seemed confused.

"You're the World's Greatest Detective for god's sake, Bruce! How could you believe Dick?"

Bruce opened his mouth to respond but stopped, paused, and closed it. He raised an eyebrow. Whatever conversation he just had in his head he neglected to let Tim in on. "What?" Tim asked sharply.

"Nothing. You said it yourself, Tim. I'm the World's Greatest Detective."

"Yeah. And I can't believe you fell for that, Bruce. We're not dating. End of discussion."

"Understood. However,"

"Yeah?" Tim asked exasperated. The last person he wanted to talk about his personal life to was Bruce; it wasn't anything against him but Bruce wasn't exactly the subtlest of people. His version of The Talk was excruciating.

"I do think it would be good for you to go on a date, for public appearances of course. You like that Tam girl, don't you?"

"Not having this conversation with you Bruce."

"If you'd rather a boy, I don't think there's anything wrong with-"

" _Not having this conversation with you, Bruce_!" Tim called as he walked away.

"Of course, you know that if you and Superboy ever _do_ become an item I will-" But Tim had closed the door to the Batcave behind him.

* * *

Duke ran to the door when the bell rang. "Hey Alfred what-" He stopped mid-sentence. The person at the door was not Alfred. Duke didn't recognize him. The dude was maybe a little older than him, (Tim's age?) with a red and blue flannel shirt over a black tank top (it looked like). He wore ratty jeans that had paint and black stains (grease? Dirt?) on them. He pushed up the glasses on his nose. In his hand were two tin foil wrapped objects. Duke sniffed at the air, he could smell fresh baked goods. Judging from the shape… pie? Cake?

"Uh… hi." The person said. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hi." Duke responded.

"Is… um… is this Wayne Manor?" It was a stupid question, but Duke was obviously the person that this dude had not been expecting.

"Yeah, man. I'm, um, I'm Duke. I… live here. Wanna come in?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I'm Connor by the way. Connor Kent."

Connor Kent… why did that sound familiar? Duke closed the door behind Connor and gestured to the pies. "So I can take you to the kitchen, you can put those down."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"So are you like… here for a reason?" It was a dumb sounding question, Duke knew. But for some reason he couldn't remember where he'd heard the name Kent before and this guy seemed as uncomfortable as he was.

Connor grinned then, a small chuckle bubbled from his chest. "Uh, yeah. Y'know it's weird for me not to know a Wayne. We're sort of family friends."

"Thomas. I'm a Thomas. Not a Wayne. Bruce is just letting me stay here until I can come up with something better."

"Oh. You call him Bruce?"

Duke grinned back. "Yeah. You don't?"

"Nah. He's always been… Mister Wayne to me." The words don't seem to fit him. Like he usually calls Bruce something else, something like…

Oh! _Duh!_ That's where Duke knows the name Kent from!

"You're Superboy!" The words just sort of rushed out of him. Suddenly Duke can't contain his excitement (he's always loved the big blues, who didn't?).

Connor laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I am. Took you a while."

"I'm B's new um, well I'm not a Robin anymore. I'm sort of something else," Duke admitted. "Partner. Let's go with that. I'm his latest partner."

"Cool." Connor placed the food on the kitchen counter, and the two of them began walking back to the living room. Connor glanced around worriedly. "Is he here?"

"Nah, he's at Wayne Enterprises, for once. Alfred and Tim went out to get groceries, and I stayed home. I was waiting for them to get back and… well, you."

Connor let out a sigh of relief. "The dude scares me."

"Really? He's like a big angry teddy bear."

Connor's eyes widened. "What?" He choked out.

"Yeah, Damian too. The kid's a total softie if you give him a pet."

"Did _you_ give him a pet?"

"Nah, I out snarked him until he finally gave in. You?"

"We have a… mutual hatred thing going on."

Duke shrugged. "That works too. So what are you doing so far from Metropolis?"

"Tim and I are going out."

"Oh. So I guess you're waiting here then, right?"

"Yeah."

Then the awkward silence came. They arrived at the living room and sat, twiddling their thumbs. Connor looked around the mansion, and Duke studied him. Duke assumed the other dude was used to third-degrees from the other Batkids, while he seemed uncomfortable he didn't exactly seem out of place. "So, known Tim long?"

"Yeah. Ever since he was Robin. The guys was an asshole then, well, I was one too. We were fifteen, y'know? But _man,_ has he changed. It's weird, we've been together for like _ever_ and only recently did it really sink in how awesome we are together. I don't know, Cassie says that she always knew that we'd be together like this."

"Cassie?"

"Wonder Girl."

"You know _Wonder Girl_?" Duke's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah man. We're really good friends. We used to go out even."

"You. Went. Out. With. _Wonder Girl?_ "

"Yeah," Connor laughed. "I'm a lucky guy."

There was some scratching at the lock and Duke was on his feet in an instant. But Connor used his super speed (the guy had Super Speed! How awesome was that?) and opened the door before Duke was even halfway there.

"Hello Young Mister Kent."

"Hey Alfred. Need help?"

"That would be very kind of you, si-" Connor was already gone, groceries in hand.

"Hey Duke." Tim greeted.

Duke walked over to the Red Robin. "Dude your boyfriend is so awesome."

"Duke, we're not dating."

"You're not? Really?" Huh. That wasn't the impression Duke had gotten from Connor's speech about Tim. Though he guessed he could have read into it too much. "Oh. Well he's still pretty cool."

There was a _whoosh_ and Connor was back. He readjusted his glasses and cornily held his arm out to Tim. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Tim pushed the arm away with a small smile—one that Duke had never seen before. It made Tim look… nice.

"Sure. Bye, Duke!"

"Bye, Connor! Bye Tim!"

"Yeah, see ya later man!" Connor called, and they were gone. _Hmm..._ Duke wondered. _I wonder what it would take for Bruce to introduce me to Wonder Girl?_

* * *

"Hey Jon." Tim said as he climbed on top of the Smith's roof. Jonathan Smith sat there, fiddling with a piece of metal. He bent it into shapes; a circle, a diamond, a rectangle. Kon had asked Tim to join him for dinner at the Ken—whoops, Smiths. Lois had invited him, saying that she wanted to get to know this world's Connor, Kon accepted the invitation. Kon was having some bonding time with Clark, helping the new Superman with a tractor that had been giving them trouble. Lois had kicked Tim out of the kitchen, he was a guest, she insisted, and he would not have to cook. If he really wanted to help, he could go find Jon and tell him that dinner was almost ready. Which brought Tim to the present.

"Oh. Hi. You're Tim, right?" Jon sounded sad.

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?" Tim asked. He didn't wait for an answer and he sat anyway.

Jon fiddled with his scrap of metal some more. "I like it up here. It's quiet." Jon said after a minute. Jon turned to face Tim, wind blew black hair so similar to Kon's into the young boy's face. "You're a superhero, right?"

"Yeah. I work for Batman."

"Mom had him over. He doesn't like me."

"That's okay. He doesn't like a lot of people."

Another pause. "Do you think Connor likes me?"

Tim considered this as he watched the Kansas grass sway in the evening air. "I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Well, do _you_ like me?" Jon asked. The half-Kryptonian brought his knees up to his chest, arms wrapping around them.

Tim smiled at the boy. "Yeah I do."

"Do you like _him_?"

The question seemed to be out of the blue. Tim frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Do you like _him_? Connor?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"You and Connor talk very close together. And Connor looks at you like Dad looks at Mom." Tim's eyes widened, but Jon didn't seem to notice. The child continued. "He looks a lot like him too. Mom said it's because of something that Lex Luthor did. She says he created Connor to be a mix of Dad and him." Jon placed a hand on his own chest, he wore a Wonder Woman shirt. He picked at the shirt, the lasso over his heart. "I'm like Connor. I'm just a mix of Mom and Dad. If you like me, and you and Connor are like Mom and Dad, and Mom and Dad like me, and if Connor is like me. Do you think Connor likes me?"

Tim tried to follow the ten year old's logic but his stupid brain was still stuck on the ' _you and Connor are like Mom and Dad_ ' bit. Tim knew Jon was waiting for an answer, and declaiming that Connor and him were dating probably wouldn't have been helpful right now. So Tim answered Jon's question. "Yes, Jon. I think Connor likes you."

Jon nodded slowly and set his head down on his knees, looking into the sun. He sniffed. "Food?"

"Oh, yeah." Tim had totally forgotten. "Dinner should be ready by now."

Jon sprung up. "Dinner!" He cried cheerfully as he sprinted off the roof. Tim only wished he was as happy about it.

Dinner was nice. Lois was nice. Lois's cooking wasn't up to Alfred's or Ma's standards but she came in a clear third. (Lois demanded that Tim and Connor call her and Clark by their first names. It felt a little weird though to Tim). Clark was nice, but a little distant. He and Connor seemed to have bonded well, which was good. By the time they were ready to leave it was midnight and Jon was already in bed (he and Connor had gotten along well. Tim hoped they would have a better relationship than he had with Damian). Connor was in the bathroom and Tim was pulling on his jacket, thanking their hosts.

"Dinner was lovely Lois."

"Thank you Tim. I hope you and Connor know that you two always have a place here."

Tim smiled. "We do. Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course. When Connor said he wanted to bring a friend, I didn't realize how close you were. But I'm glad you came, he seemed a lot more comfortable with you around."

"Yeah, well. We've been through a lot."

"So I've heard." Clark said with a smile. "You're a good influence on him, I'm glad he has someone special in his life. He deserves happiness. You both do."

Tim smile began to become artificial. "Someone special?"

Lois and Clark exchanged looks. "You are partners, aren't you?"

"In superhero-ing…" Tim responded.

Lois and Clark's eyes widened. "Oh, Tim! I apologize, we thought-"

"No! No, it's okay." Tim let out an awkward chuckle. "A lot of people make that mistake," lately especially, "we're just good friends. We're not dating."

Connor, as if on cue, exited the bathroom. "Ready to go Tim?" He asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah. Thank you again."

"Of course. Anytime." Lois said fondly. "Contact us if you need anything, Connor. We're here for you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Smith."

"Please, call me Lois."

"Travel safe you two!" Clark called as Kon picked Tim up and the flew off into the night. As they took off Tim was sure he heard Lois tell Clark "I could have sworn they were dating!"

* * *

"Where are ya going, Tim?" Dick asked from behind his magazine. Tim rolled his eyes, and spotted four of his siblings.

"This is an ambush, isn't it?" Tim asked.

" _Damn!_ " He heard Steph yell from behind him. His friends and colleagues unveiled themselves.

"I knew that concealing myself would never work, Todd. It was an idiotic spying tactic. Drake may be a moron but at least he knows how to look for a tail."

"You know what Damian? Shut up." Jason retorted eloquently.

Tim crossed his arms as his siblings barred him from the door. "What's this about?"

"This is about you not telling the truth about Kon." Steph said proudly.

Tim sighed. "Et tu Cass?" He asked the black haired girl. The assassin just shrugged.

Duke walked into the room, eating a banana. "Oh is this that Tim-and-Connor-are-dating-intervention thingy?" He asked.

Dick nodded and patted the air beside him. "Come join us!" the acrobat said with a grin. Duke stood by their side and continued eating his snack.

Tim checked his watch. Connor would be here any minute. "Guys, can you move? I need to be somewhere." Yeah, as far away from his siblings as possible.

"We're not moving until you admit that you are going to meet Connor for a date." Dick demanded.

"I'm meeting Connor. But we're not going on a date."

"Tim, just admit it so we can leave." Barbara said. "I have somewhere to be too."

"I can't admit something that isn't true, Babs. Sorry."

"Oh c'mon Tim! We know you have a thing for him!" Steph cried.

"Me having a 'thing' for Connor, not matter how false, does not mean we're dating."

"Drake, this game you are playing is pointless."

"Yeah," Jason added. "We all know the clone wants to jump your bones."

Tim was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation. He hated when people said that, because it wasn't true! Tim would know if Connor had feelings for him.

He would…

"Guys, move." Tim said pushing past them to the door.

Tim opened it, Kon wasn't there yet. So Tim probably had—"For the love of god, Tim!" Jason snapped, pushing his brother. "Just admit it already!"

Tim growled and turned around to face them. "For the _last God damned time! KON AND I AREN'T TOGETHER. WE'RE. NOT. DATING_!"

"We're not?" The words made Tim freeze. Slowly Tim turned to face his best friend of years, Superboy—clad in his civvies—stood in front of him. He didn't even seem angry, just confused. Tim wondered if one could die from embarrassment. Then he wondered if it was appropriate to pass out. Then he wondered why he had stopped breathing and his heart had seemed to stop beating.

Connor looked great. He was wearing nice clothes for once—not that his uniform or flannels _weren't_ nice but they weren't _nice_ nice. Black slacks, clean(ish) boots, a black V-neck shirt that showed just enough chest so someone could tell he was well crafted under there. He wore one of his old black leather jackets—the ones Tim loved (and the only thing he missed from Connor's 'edgey' days). The reason Tim was _specifically_ wearing a short sleeved shirt, because then if Tim was cold on their walk home after the movie Connor would hand him his jacket and—holy crap.

This _was_ a date.

When was someone going to tell Tim this?

"What?" It was the only thing Tim could think to say after a silence this long.

"I said, we're not? As in, we're not dating?" Connor asked.

There was another silence and then Steph, lifesaver she is, shouted. "Oh, yes Bruce! Big bad thing that Superheroes need to stop? Mhm! We'll get right on that!" She pulled Tim's other siblings away (but Tim bet they wouldn't go far) so that they could give the two some privacy.

Tim couldn't think of anything to say.

"Can I come in?" Kon asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Tim nodded. At least he knew the answer to _one_ question.

Kon walked in awkwardly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sat on the couch, Tim sat next to him. There was another silence.

"So… how long have we been dating?" Tim asked quietly.

"Not long. Only… y'know, since my prom."

Tim blinked. "Wait, you were _actually_ asking me to your prom?"

Kon laughed. He was taking this well. "Yes, you idiot. Of course I was!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Um… maybe because I said 'hey Tim wanna go to prom with me?'"

"I didn't know you were being serious!" Tim cried.

Kon laughed again only this time his laugh had a sarcastic edge. "Well gee Tim, I don't know how I could have been any clearer."

"Oh my god. We've been dating for like three months."

"Uh, yeah."

Tim frowned. "Then how come you never tried to kiss me?" He demanded.

"Seriously Tim? You didn't even know we were dating, and you're mad about me not kissing you?"

"Well, yeah! What am I not kissable or something?"

"No, Tim! You're very kissable." Kon looked at Tim and for a second all Tim could see was Kon's lips. Fresh and pink and so very close to him. Kon shook his head. How had Tim never noticed how much he loved the way Kon did that? How much it turned him on? "But you didn't seem ready for that. I guess that makes sense now, though. Man, what a fuck up I am… can't even date a guy with him knowing." Kon's eyes widened. "So does this mean…"

"Does this mean what?"

"Does this mean we're done?"

What? "No!" Connor looked startled by the response. "I mean, not if you don't want to be."

Connor grinned. That grin that made Tim all melty inside, the one that was specifically his. "Kon?"

"Yeah, Tim?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kon's grin only widened. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I've got Ivy!" Superboy shouted as he zoomed after her.

"Sorry, Sugar! But she's taken!" Harley crowed as she jumped down from the roof of the building across from Red Robin and Superboy. She hit the Kryptonian straight in the face, making him veer into the sidewalk.

"You okay, babe?" Red Robin asked his boyfriend, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks honey. You know this isn't how I imagined we'd spend our date." He said as he pushed Red Robin out of the way, protecting him from Harley.

The Gothamite threw a trip-cord-batarang at Harley and the woman tripped as it wrapped around her calves. She went down with an undignified "oof!"

"Harley!" Ivy cried out running back for her partner in crime. Superboy punched the eco-terrorist and Ivy went down next to her girlfriend.

"Hey! It's our six month anniversary! Can't a couple 'a girls have a night on the town?" Harley protested as Red Robin began tying up Poison Ivy.

"Hey Rob, it's their six month anniversary, isn't it a small world?"

"Sure, Superboy." Red Robin said with a grin. He watched as his boyfriend picked up the two girls, one swung over each shoulder.

"Small world? Whatcha mean?" Harley asked. Superboy leaned over and kissed his partner on his mouth. A long, extensive kiss that Harley was kind of upset that she was missing (she instead got a great view of the Superbrat's ass. A mighty fine one at that…)

"It's our six month anniversary too." The Batbrat said with a grin. Harley opened her mouth to congratulate them and see if she could get a little quid pro quo from another in Gothamite trying to impress their partner but Red Robin ( _yum!_ ) cut her off. "And no we're not letting you go because of kinship."

"Aw phooey." Well at least she tried. Superboy and Red Robin dropped them (literally) off at the nearest GCPD. "Have a good date you guys!" Harley called out as they left.

"We will." Red Robin assured her before kissing his vehemently kissing his boyfriend on a Gotham rooftop.


End file.
